The Finality of Suzumiya Haruhi
by Josuwa
Summary: It's the last week at North High. The SOS-Dan will be disbanded when Haruhi and the gang graduate. How will Haruhi take this? Will Kyon have to save the day again? Sigh. Haruhi x Kyon. Please review!
1. Chapter 1: Melancholic Monday

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi nor any concepts related to The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa.**

**Hey all! This is my first even FanFic! Guess it goes to show just how much I adore Haruhi.**

**To cut a long story short, I've always wondered what was going to happen after all those years at North High for Haruhi and the gang.**

**Well, this is my take on what will ultimately happen. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Finality of Suzumiya Haruhi (Chapter One)**

"I'm so bored!!!" exclaimed Haruhi, as she sat cross-legged on the Brigade Chief's table, arms folded and looking out of the window, an expression of melancholy upon her face. It was spring time now but the weather was a little too cold for comfort. The cherry blossoms were late this year too. I wonder why.

The club-room of the SOS-Dan was as it always was, except for a few subtle differences. The (extorted) computer that always dominated the Brigade Chief's table had been packed neatly into a cardboard box, along with all its accessories, and was now located at the foot of the table. The clothes rack from which numerous cosplaying outfits always hung was empty and as for the outfits, they too had been dumped unceremoniously into several cardboard boxes that looked like they were on the verge of bursting. Perhaps the only outfit which had been saved (for the time-being anyway) from this cruel fate was the "maid" one currently donned by the mascot of the SOS-Dan, Asahina Mikuru, as she busied herself as always preparing tea for everyone. Damn she made a good cup of tea. How long more was I going to be able to see her in that costume anyway? (By the way was it coincidence that she had to repeat a year at North High? I doubt so.)

The book shelf too, stood empty along the wall of the room. It had been assumed that the books had been removed by the Student Council over the weekend but obviously, that was just an excuse made to pacify Haruhi, who was in quite a rage when she discovered the empty book shelf. It would be pretty lame if a closed space had occurred because of that. Koizumi assured me that none had appeared that day though. Did he really need to say it while smiling like that? After three years it still pisses me off. Moreover, I knew that the books had probably been carted away (teleported more likely) by a certain alien, namely Yuki Nagato. She sat in her private chair, flipping through a book written in what looked like Chinese, or so I assumed from the cover. Just how many languages does she know anyway? I never asked.

Other than that, the room was as it always was. The chess board had been set-up and I was now contemplating a move against Koizumi, who just sat there and smiled. What I would give to know what was going through his mind. You'd think that the esper would be a bit more upset from losing to me all the time. How annoying. Well whatever, I had other things on my mind.

It's true. Something had been bugging me for the entire day. No it was not the fact that I probably didn't do as well as I should have for the graduating examinations. No it was not the fact that soon, I would be going on to another stage in life (Oh joy). On the contrary, it was something that (though they did not openly show it) everyone else in the room had (except for Haruhi) on their minds. What exactly was going to happen to the world when the SOS-Dan is no more? It was an inevitable question and it loomed ever closer as the school term drew to a close. After today there would be four days left to the end of high school. Or perhaps the end of everything? I was astounded at how ambivalent I was to the idea. Perhaps having gone through everything in the past few years had numbed me to these things. Oh I'll bet Koizumi didn't see this move coming. Check-mate.

* * *

I was walking down the hill from school. Haruhi has dismissed us and stormed out of the club-room in obvious frustration, though she tried to hide it as best as she could. I wasn't really feeling anything at that point in time. Should I have comforted her? Yeah right as if I could ever do that. I remembered all the good times in the past few years with the SOS-Dan. The filming of that vile movie. Going back in time and meeting Haruhi when she was still a brat (Actually, she's still a brat but don't tell her I said that). The trip to the mysterious island. The endless recursion of summer. The… Wait. Was I feeling melancholic too? Crap. I mentally face-palmed.

The walk home seemed to take longer than usual. I had been rudely awakened (to the reality that school was going to end in a mere five days) that very morning when Taniguchi had practically ran to me screaming about how unfulfilled his love life in high school had been and that now he would never get the years back. Don't get me wrong. I was not astounded at my lack of romance in high school. I'm quite thankful for that by the way. It was more due to the fact that Taniguchi had done that just as Haruhi had been walking into class. I face-palmed. Oh Taniguchi, you fool. If I don't see you in school tomorrow I'll know why. Haruhi proceeded to give him and me (what did I do?) a death glare. She then walked promptly to her seat, plopped herself down, put her head on the table, and slept. I knew better though. Whenever Haruhi did something like this Koizumi was about to get busy. As I had said though, no close space appeared that day. Was Haruhi coming to terms with reality? Was she accepting that high school was going to end in a mere few days and with it the SOS-Dan she had given her life to creating? I did not know. I'm not Haruhi. I don't want to be Haruhi. Whatever it was, I did not comfort her. Thinking about it, maybe I should have. Nothing good ever came out of a depressed Haruhi. Nothing.

* * *

"Tadaima!" I shouted to whoever was at home at that point in time. I was greeted by the squeaky voice of my little sister from somewhere upstairs, though I could not make out a single word she had said. Ah imouto, if only you knew my internal struggle! Well it wasn't really a struggle. I'm exaggerating. I climbed wearily up the stairs to my room and upon reaching it, dumped my lifeless body onto the bed while still clad in uniform. No homework. No funny assignments by Haruhi to seek out the paranormal. Nothing to do at all. You'd think that anyone would be happy at the prospects but I was far from happy. Melancholy eh? I laughed to myself as I realised that it took three long years to finally understand how Haruhi felt most of the time. So this was what it felt like to feel… Bored. I fell asleep. I was rudely awakened by a phone call. Damn it! I lunged for the phone in my pocket, flipped it open and put it to my ear, preparing to obliterate whoever was on the other side (figure of speech by the way).

"Hello Kyon-kun." came an all too familiar voice that was so often spoken with a mouth that had a smile plastered all over it. Koizumi you bastard! Steal my beauty sleep will you!? Die!

"What is it? Spit it out." I replied nonchalantly. Look it's not my fault I'm feeling like this. Give me a break!

"Is it possible for you to meet us at the usual café? We need to discuss certain matters concerning Suzumiya-san."

By "we" I guess you're referring to me, you, a certain alien and a certain beautiful time traveler. I face-palmed.

"Looks like I don't have a choice do i? I'll be right there." I replied with a voice which refused to hide my un-enthusiasm.

"Sorry if this inconveniences you." Koizumi said as he hung up. Yeah, as if anything that we meet for does not have world-altering consequences. Oh joy. I changed out of my school clothes into something casual and after shouting goodbye to my sister, left for the café on my bike, peddling as slowly as I possibly could. Please let this be a normal friendly chat about school for once Koizumi?

* * *

As always, I was the last to arrive. Koizumi waved to me from the back of the café. Reluctantly I walked towards the trio who had already ordered drinks for themselves. Wait I'm not paying this time am I? I'd better not be! Haruhi isn't here so her rule does not apply! Asahina-san said a casual "good evening" to me as I took my place beside Nagato. Koizumi was giving his toothless grin as always and had his hands clasped in front of him. Asahina-san looked lost in thought, her hands on her lap. Nagato, as always, was expressionless, although perhaps she was slurping her drink at a faster rate than usual? The atmosphere was awkward and unbearably silent. I decided to break the silence.

"So. What's happened this time? An endless recursion of time for the last few days of high school? Some gigantic closed space which threatens to destroy the world in the next hour?" I was joking about the latter by the way.

Koizumi just smiled at me while Asahina-san looked rather uncomfortable after I had mentioned the words "destroy the world". Sorry Asahina-san! I humbly apologize… And Nagato, please respond at least once in a while. After a moment, Koizumi spoke.

"On the contrary Kyon-kun, it's because nothing has happened as of yet that we have called for this meeting."

That makes a great deal of sense Koizumi. It does not make me more confused than I usually am. Thanks a bunch pal.

"I had the impression that we only had meetings like this when something catastrophic was about to happen." I replied questioningly. Koizumi smiled (Don't make me hit you Koizumi!) and went on.

"You misunderstand. Just because nothing has happened doesn't mean that nothing will happen. We're meeting because we need to consider the possibilities and take the appropriate actions. By possibilities I mean the possibilities of what Suzumiya-san would unconsciously do in the next few days that could, as you have suggested, destroy the world."

How the heck can this guy say things like that so calmly? I was surprised when Nagato spoke up next.

"The Data-Integration Thought Entity has calculated that the probability of Haruhi Suzumiya performing a universe altering event to be 256% in the next four days."

Great. So it's come down to this after all. Nagato really downplays the seriousness with her monotonous voice. I face-palmed.

"So… Once again, what can we do to prevent this?" I asked, although I already knew what Koizumi's reply would be.

"If I knew, I would tell you. However, as always we are left to the whims of Suzumiya-san. We can only sit and wait for something to happen. I would prefer if nothing happened although the Data-Integration Thought Entity has not been known to be wrong often. Nagato-san is after all more reliable than any of us in any situation."

I agree with you there. Images of Ryouko Asakura wielding a knife and attempting to kill me flashed before my eyes.

"However, ultimately one thing is for certain. The only one who is able to influence Suzumiya-san and upon whom we will place all our hopes will be…"

Please don't say it. Please Koizumi let me go through the last few days of high school without any…

"You."

Damn you Koizumi!

Silence once again permeated the café. Did these three get the whole place reserved for the night or something? On hindsight it's actually rather late. Everyone was finishing their drinks. Asahina-san then broke the tension by yawning. Ah she's as cute as ever.

"I'm sorry… I'm quite sleepy" she apologized, hanging her head. Anyone will forgive you Asahina-san. Who could resist?

"Well I guess that's the end of our meeting. What I've said are merely words of caution. Nothing may happen in the next few days. Kyon-kun, don't worry too much. I guess we should all go home and get some rest should anything occur that requires our attention."

Everyone got up and left. I sat there quietly. Isn't the one who's most tired always me at the end of the day? After three years I still had no idea why I was part of the SOS-Dan. Me. An ordinary human being. Why was I chosen by Haruhi? Why me? Oh God why me? On hindsight since Haruhi is God that's not a very effective plea. I got up to leave. Wait was I forgetting something…

DAMN YOU ALL! WHY AM I PAYING AGAIN?!

The next few days looked pretty bleak for some reason.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. Will anything happen in the next few days? Just why was Kyon chosen by Haruhi? How will things unfold from now on? Read on to find out!**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**


	2. Chapter 2: Terrible Tuesday

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi nor any concepts related to The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa.**

**Hey all! Here's Chapter Two. How's Haruhi feeling now?**

**Let's hope Kyon figures out how to rid her of her melancholy.**

* * *

**The Finality of Suzumiya Haruhi (Chapter Two)**

I walked into class feeling exhausted. I did not get much sleep last night as I pondered over the contents of our meeting at the café. Koizumi's words kept repeating themselves in my head. I was kept awake partially by his annoying voice and partially by what he had said.

"However, ultimately one thing is for certain. The only one who is able to influence Suzumiya-san and upon whom we will place all our hopes will be you."

Why me? That was the other thing. After three years I still did not understand why Haruhi had chosen me to be in the SOS-Dan. Was it because I gave her the inspiration to start the club? I wish I had not chosen to lift her spirits with my tirade on being a pioneer. Curse you Kyon! However, the reason for being chosen was perhaps clearer to me than I wanted to admit. I already knew the reason why I had been chosen but I just refused to acknowledge it. Denial? That can't be possible right?

I shook my head, perhaps hoping the thoughts would leave me just like how pepper leaves a pepper pot. Yeah I must be an idiot to believe that would work. As I face-palmed, I realised that it was a day closer to the end of high school. I turned my attention to the girl who had sat behind me for three years running. When I think about it, there's no chance that it's mere coincidence this sitting arrangement would stay the same for three whole years. Well whatever. Haruhi was resting her head on her arm, elbow on the table, apparently in deep thought. Just like the previous day in the club-room, she was looking out of the window at goodness knows what. Perhaps pondering on how small she was in the scale of things again? You've got to be kidding me. You're God! Don't let a baseball game fool you!

However, today I felt like I was obliged to say something to her. After all, Koizumi was (though I hated to admit it) right. I was the only one who could influence Haruhi's ever-changing mood. The other three were merely "observers" per se. I was the only… Abnormality? As I set my school bag on the table and took my seat, I turned around to face Haruhi. She was so absorbed in whatever she was thinking she didn't even notice I had showed up. This gave me ample time to stare at her. There was no doubt that Suzumiya Haruhi was a stunning beauty. For some reason the image of her with a pony-tail from two years back crept into my mind. Away evil thoughts, away! It was at that very moment she turned to look at me.

"What the heck are you looking at?" she snapped at me. Obviously still not in a good mood. Anytime now Koizumi. Go find those Shinjin.

"Nothing." I lied blatantly. Telling her that she'd look good in a pony-tail just did not seem to suit the moment.

She glared at me (now what did I do?) and proceeded to look out of the window again. I sighed and face-palmed. As much as I was annoyed by her usual self that bossed me around like I was her dog, I liked the current version of Haruhi a lot less for it always spelled some sort of trouble for me in the long run. I continued to stare at her, hoping she would once again turn to me so that I could once again speak some words of wisdom that would perhaps avert universal disaster. She was obviously ignoring me now.

After about a minute of awkward silence though, she suddenly spoke, almost to herself.

"High school is gonna be over soon huh..?"

She sounded most un-Haruhi-like. In fact it almost made her seem vulnerable. Haruhi vulnerable? Now that's a new one. It was almost as if hell itself had frozen over. Yet, it was really happening. Haruhi was looking more miserable than she had in a long time. This got me worried. I decided to attempt to comfort her. Bad idea.

"You know Haruhi; you could always set-up another SOS-Dan when you go to university or something? You could introduce yourself as you did in high school and wish for time-travelers…"

What happened next, I did not expect. Haruhi stood up and slammed one hand on her table. She then proceeded to shout at me.

"Are you an idiot?!"

With what looked like tears in her eyes, she proceeded to storm out of class. Wait; is that a dent in her table?! I sat there wondering exactly which nerve of hers I had pulled on. Are you sure I'm the only one whom everyone should place their hopes on Koizumi? If the world ended today I would most definitely regret trying to comfort Haruhi. Forgive me everybody!

* * *

Haruhi never returned to class for the rest of the day. As I was having lunch with Taniguchi and Kunikida, I remembered what Taniguchi did yesterday. Perhaps it was his entire fault that Haruhi was acting up. Oh why did you always have to do things like this Taniguchi, why? I kept it to myself though and proceeded to stuff my face with rice. Thoughts flooded my mind once again. Perhaps I'll apologize to her in the club-room later on…

The silence was broken by Kunikida. Thank you Kunikida. I'd rather you say something than Taniguchi here. Surely you have some words of wisdom to share with us. I know you do.

"So what happened with Suzumiya-san this morning?"

Damn you Kunikida! I thought you were different! You have no idea how much I see Taniguchi in you now.

"Nothing happened." I lied. I then proceeded to wolf down the unagi slice I had saved for last. Always eat the best things last.

"It was obviously a lover's quarrel" mused Taniguchi. He then proceeded to shake his head and shrug his shoulders.

If not for the everyday ritual of eating lunch with you I would pound your face Taniguchi. I'll get you one day!

"I said it's nothing. Haruhi always has mood swings. I thought being in the same class with her for three years would have made a better impression upon you." I replied, trying my best to hide any tone of animosity towards Taniguchi.

"Well, she's definitely been in a worse mood than usual yesterday and today." Kunikida interjected.

Sigh. I know Kunikida. I know. Perhaps part of it is my fault. With that our lunch meeting ended. I packed my bento in my bag and proceeded to walk out of class for some air, leaving the two of them to gossip amongst themselves. It was always stifling to have to talk about Haruhi. For some reason it just was…

Just as I was out the door however, I heard the voice of somebody I did not really want to hear from. I knew it was coming. I just had to walk out of class and let myself be caught off guard. Why? Someone tell me why? I turned around and came face to face with Koizumi.

"We need to talk Kyon-kun." he said. I did not fail to notice that his smile was not as wide as it usually was. That was never a good thing. I then proceeded to follow him to the school roof-top where we so often had exchanges. Most of the time the subject of conversation was about, you guessed it, Haruhi. Sigh. Koizumi I know it was my fault. Don't need to rub it in.

It was really windy on the roof. It looked as if a storm was brewing. It had been sunny just an hour ago. I guess I had really peeved Haruhi this time for a reason I knew not. Koizumi rested his hands on the railing and looked somewhere beyond the horizon. His face was serious now with not a trace of a smile over it. Spit whatever bad news you have out damn it!

"I guess it's next to impossible that nothing is going to happen in the next few days." he said, shaking his head. His smile had somehow come back though. Why can't you just deliver the bad news without looking like you enjoyed it for once huh? Koizumi!?

"A closed space has appeared. However it's entirely different from anything we've encountered so far. For one, there's no Shinjin. On the other hand, it's expanding at a much slower rate than usual."

That's just great Koizumi it makes me feel a lot calmer. Hold on a second. The last time I encountered a close space which was entirely different from anything you've ever encountered was… two years ago wasn't it? What happened then huh? Wise-guy?

"It seems you've figured out what I'm thinking. Yes, it appears Suzumiya-san is preparing to re-create the world as we speak. In the sub-consciousness of her mind, a life without the SOS-Dan is one that she has decided she absolutely cannot live without." He finished. His eyes were unreadable but he gave off the unmistakable aura of one who would like nothing better than a situation such as this. Always the mind-reader Koizumi. Bastard!

"Well it sure worked out fine last time." I replied sarcastically.

Koizumi chuckled. The most annoying chuckle ever. He then swept his hair back and proceeded to walk towards the staircase. Just as he was about to go downstairs, he turned his head back and looked at me with his serious face.

"Let's hope that the method we used to solve the last major crisis works this time."

He then smiled and left. Hold on a second. The last time I saved the world from being re-created. Didn't I... kiss…? Oh crap. I face-palmed. It was getting colder by the second. This was not how the spring of my last high school year was supposed to be! Damn you Haruhi!

* * *

I was surprised to find that Haruhi was not in the club-room that afternoon. I wanted to apologize to her too. Tough luck? Yeah whatever. On the contrary, the only one there was Koizumi. I sure was seeing a lot of him that day... Wait where were Asahina-san and Nagato anyway?

"Ah, good afternoon Kyon-kun. I hope I did not overly worry you with our conversation earlier today? Asahina-san and Nagato have their own business to take care of." he said with that annoying smile. No you totally did not worry me. The end of the universe as I know it does not worry me. Plus I might have to solve the problem by kissing Haruhi again. What part of that should make me worried? Damn you!

"Haha. I see you're a perceptive as ever. Shall we play a game of poker?" he suggested.

Poker? Now that brought back memories. It was the day after we had managed to break out of the endless recursion of summer that I had last played poker with Koizumi. He dealt the cards swiftly and the game began. I guess I was being an idiot to believe that I would get the Royal Flush again as I had two years ago. The game was uneventful and to say the least, mildly entertaining. It was pouring outside too and I did not bring my umbrella. Sigh.

We passed the time like this until the rain eventually subsided. The feeling of melancholy was stronger now than it was the day before. As I played with Koizumi, I unconsciously began to remember all the moments that we had met on the roof-top to discuss Haruhi, all the times he had (I'm not proud of this) saved by life. I remembered when he had first introduced himself as an esper and I half-heartedly believed him. The countless times I got annoyed by his way of speech and that typical smile of his. It was then that I realised I was going to miss him when we graduated, as much as I hated to admit it. Koizumi had been a good friend. When you're surrounded by idiots like Taniguchi, Koizumi wasn't so bad. Like now, playing a game of poker with him was proving to be the only way to cure boredom. How many times had I felt bored like this?

It was only then that I realised Koizumi was staring intently at me. I half freaked out.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he said cheerfully.

"It's nothing. Nothing at all." I replied unconvincingly.

The rain had stopped completely now and the sun was setting. "Time to go home I guess."

* * *

**I guess things aren't looking too good. What a heart-warming sight to see Kyon acknowledging Koizumi though. Has Kyon unknowingly caused Haruhi to change for the worse? Only time will tell.**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**


	3. Chapter 3: Worrisome Wednesday

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi nor any concepts related to The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa.**

**I've always thought that Nagato was really cool. How many languages DOES she know anyway?**

**Enjoy Chapter Three everyone!**

* * *

**The Finality of Suzumiya Haruhi (Chapter Three)**

You want to know about the dream I had last night? I dreamt, funnily enough, of the last time I had been trapped in close-space with Haruhi. I shall spare you the details. The last moment was still vivid in my head. I mentally face-palmed. Why did I have to dream of that of all things? It's your fault Koizumi!

The walk up the hill to school had been a daily ritual for three years and yet this morning I found it more exhausting than usual. I was, as they say, laden with heavy thoughts. I wondered how much bigger the close-space had gotten since Koizumi had last mentioned it. Sigh. With these thoughts in mind, I continued to trudge up the hill. It was then that I spotted Nagato walking on her own up the hill too.

How should I put this? It appeared as though the earth's gravity had no effect on her whatsoever. It sure helps being an alien with super-fast healing abilities. I would not put it past her to de-activate gravity around herself. On the other hand, it could be due to her monstrous strength that allowed her to walk up the accursed hill with such ease. I remembered the time she made a gap in the metal fence to allow Haruhi to trespass into the enclosed pond where we filmed a scene for our movie. She tore the fence apart as if it were a piece of paper. I still shuddered at the thought of angering Nagato one of these days.

I jogged up the hill to catch up with her. I swear that one of these days I'm going to start working out. By the time I caught up with her I was gasping for air. She apparently noticed me and stopped to wait.

"Morning Nagato. Erm… How's things?" I asked sheepishly. Why is it always the same question with her? Did being an alien mean she had more things going on with her? I must get rid of that subconscious biasness. Three years around Nagato only served to emphasize that she did nothing for fun except read. Perhaps playing computer games also counted as a hobby for her.

"Fine."

No change in her style of speech these three years that's for sure. I searched my mind for another question to ask her. Surely there was some way of continuing the conversation without it deviating towards Haruhi. Nope. There wasn't.

"So… What business did you have to attend to yesterday? You weren't in the club-room." I asked in mock curiosity. For some reason I already knew what she was going to say. How's that for mind-reading eh, Koizumi?

"The Data-Integration Thought Entity has decided to take necessary measures to reduce the probability of auto-evolution coming to a halt. It has deemed the current emotional status of Suzumiya Haruhi to be at a dangerous level. Failure to alleviate Suzumiya Haruhi's tension in the next 64 hours, 58 minutes and 35 seconds will result in the end of evolution and everything."

Really now? I guess that was my fault. I'm sorry Nagato I had to put you through this trouble. I really am. I for once understood what you said. The world's going to end. Yes Koizumi emphasized that yesterday. I mentally face-palmed. What a week this was turning out to be. I really had to apologize to Haruhi sometime soon. On another note, I brought my umbrella today. The weather just got worse.

* * *

As I was putting my shoes into my locker I ran into somebody I was not expecting to run into. Tsuruya-san was there by some chance and I waved to her. Was the fact that she stayed back a year with Asahina-san also a coincidence? She laughed and waved back at me. I swear that girl needs to cut down on the sugar. It's not healthy. She then proceeded to dash towards me, narrowly avoiding crashing into a freshman. I'm sorry freshman who's name I know not. It's just her nature. She can't help it. Sorry!

"Hiya! Haven't seen ya around in ages Kyon-kun. How's Haruhi-chan? Everything going fine with the SOS-Dan? You look megas exhausted! Didn't sleep well? Havin some trouble? If there's anything I can do to help just say it! I'll go to the ends of the earth to help a friend in need! Nyoro!"

Ah Tsuruya-san. I only caught half of what you said. That fang of yours is rather distracting too. You could help me by speaking more slowly in future. I was not blessed with extraordinary abilities like three people I know so it's a bit beyond me.

"Everything's fine. Haruhi's a bit moody though. I'm sure it's just a passing thing and she'll be fine in no time." I lied. I'm sorry Tsuruya-san. You still don't know just how badly Haruhi's mood swings affect the universe do you? Would you believe me if I told you anyway?

"Ah I see… Well I'll bet she's megas depressed cause high school is coming to a close and the SOS-Dan will be no more! Nyoro! Or maybe it's that time of month! Nyoro-ro-ro!"

Ah once again you display a knack for embarrassing honesty Tsuruya-san, and I highly doubt that it's that time of… It was then that I spotted Haruhi. Things just get from bad to worse don't they? She had heard everything Tsuruya-san had said. Oh crap. With an expression on her face that clearly expressed her wish to have Tsuruya-san die a thousand terrible deaths, Haruhi stormed off to class. Great. Now I have to put up with a moody Haruhi at the start of the day. Hurray for me. Tsuruya-san noticed this and immediately put on her apologetic front.

"Ah… Gomen ne Kyon-kun. I didn't mean to say it so blatantly. I know the SOS-Dan means a lot to you guys. Tell Haruhi-chan I didn't mean it and that I'm sorry too!" She said while bowing several times. I would have found it funny if I did not know about the ever-growing closed-space.

"It's ok Tsuruya-san. I think we'd better get to class soon. See you." I said. With that I waved goodbye to her and ran to class with agility I did not know I possessed. Perhaps people unlock their hidden potential when the world is in imminent danger.

The very moment I entered class, Taniguchi greeted me. Oh please spare me the lecture. I already know what you're going to say. Taniguchi didn't spare me however.

"Hey what'd you do to Suzumiya-san this time?" he said in a whisper. Well I'll give him credit for whispering and not being an idiot big enough to incur her wrath any further. Perhaps you saved the earth a few minutes Taniguchi. Good job! I ignored him and took my place. It was then that I heard it. It was the unmistakable sound of a sobbing. I was tempted to turn around and look but I knew better. I felt like kicking myself as I just sat there staring at a random stain on my table while listening to Haruhi cry to herself. For whatever reason it was, I wanted to turn back and somehow tell her everything would be alright. Yet, was everything going to be alright? The close-space was probably growing at an even faster rate now. Even if I said something, how was I going to prove to her that things would be fine? I felt exactly the same as when I had to say something to prevent the endless recursion of summer two years back except this time failing to say something meant no second chances. With that, I took a deep breath and turned around… And looked straight into Haruhi's puffy eyes.

In all honesty, I did not know how much time passed from the moment our eyes connected to the moment I opened my mouth to say something. One thing was for sure. It felt like eternity. When I finally did say something though, it did sound kinda cool.

"Erm… Tsuruya-san said that she didn't mean whatever she said and she knows that the SOS-Dan is of the highest importance to you. She said she's sorry and… I'm sorry too. For whatever I said yesterday that made you angry. Would you please tell me what's wrong or at least tell the other members of the brigade what's wrong so that we can help somehow?"

I could not believe I just said that. However, it seemed to have some sort of effect on Haruhi. For one, she rubbed her eyes and stopped the tears from flowing. She then proceeded to ignore me and look out of the window. Well I would not say that was polite but a moody Haruhi was a million times better than a sobbing one. For some reason though, it was not just because that meant the end of the world was coming quicker. Deep in my heart a small part of me could not bear to see Haruhi sob like that. Perhaps the same part of my heart that appealed to me when she got moody because I retaliated against her half-way through the filming of our movie two years ago? I couldn't tell. I proceeded to turn around and face the black board. Now what? I face-palmed.

* * *

It was pouring outside once again. I was in the club-room absent-mindedly playing chess with myself. Haruhi had failed for the second day running to turn up and believe it or not, I was beginning to miss her annoying presence. The Haruhi that shouted orders to her brigade members and who was always up to some silly antics seemed so far away. Was there nothing I could do to get her back to normalcy? Come to think of it, perhaps I was trying to get her back to un-normalcy instead. How confusing.

The only other person in the club-room though, was Nagato. I think I see a pattern developing here. She was reading a book that was written in Japanese today though so I could comprehend a bit better… Until I saw that it was about quantum physics. Never mind. You will always be beyond my comprehension too, Nagato. The club-room had gone through a few more changes from yesterday. More random items had been packed into cardboard boxes, and I had a suspicion that it was Nagato who did all the packing for some odd reason. The SOS-Dan was disappearing bit by bit, just as the closed-space expanded bit by bit until it would ultimately engulf the whole world. I think I see yet another pattern developing. Sigh.

The silence was, once again, overwhelming. I had always been the kind of guy who did not like things to be too flashy but for some reason, I wanted that now. The club-room was a ghost of its former glory. I remembered all the times we had in there. There was the time when we played a game with the computer society and Nagato proceeded to thrash them with her programming skills. There was also the time when I had fallen asleep in there and had woken up to find Haruhi standing over me. We walked home after that in the rain didn't we? Get out of my head Haruhi; you're causing me enough problems!

It was then that I noticed Nagato had put down her book and was looking at me with a face that appeared… concerned..? No, that was probably my imagination. However, it did look like Nagato wanted to talk. So I complied with her.

"Ah sorry Nagato. Was I thinking too loudly?" I had no idea what I was saying but I had the queer feeling that she had been peering into my mind just moments before. She, like Koizumi, had a knack for mind reading and in her case it was probably real.

Nagato gave me a steely stare for a few seconds.

"Do not worry. I am here." she said, while looking directly into my eyes. I blinked several times. It was as if she was trying to burn a hole in me. For some reason though, I felt better. She was right. Whenever I got into some trouble, Nagato would come through for me. She had saved my life more than once and unlike with Koizumi, I was not really ashamed to admit she had saved me on numerous occasions.

"When the time comes I will instruct you on what to do. The rest will be up to you." she continued plainly. She then proceeded to continue reading her book. Nagato if only you were more animated, we could have been much better friends. Yet, three years had gone past just like that. Perhaps any chance I had to ask her more about so many things was gone. The silence resumed, save for the sound of raindrops hitting the window-pane.

"Say, Nagato?" I started. It was funny to see how she froze while flipping a page before closing the book and looking directly at me.

"Yes?" she replied. Once again, her eyes appeared to be boring a hole into me.

"How many languages do you know?" I asked. It was now or never I guess. The world might end soon anyway. If there was anything about Yuki Nagato I had to know, it was probably that.

Nagato stared at me, and (it was probably an illusion) she appeared to be smiling. With not even the tiniest change in tone, she answered.

"Including all languages on earth, 1,302,574 languages."

I definitely need to study a lot harder in future.

* * *

**You do need to study harder Kyon. 1, 302, 574 languages?! Yuki sure is amazing. Tsuruya-san sure did it this time though… Read on to find out what happens next!**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4: Troublesome Thursday

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi nor any concepts related to The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa.**

**May I present to you Chapter Four, the penultimate chapter.**

**It begins with a call from Koizumi. This can't be good…**

* * *

**The Finality of Suzumiya Haruhi (Chapter Four)**

It was three in the morning when my handphone rang. I practically fell out of bed, cursing. I took my time crawling to my study table and picking up the phone. Koizumi… I knew it! Why must you steal my beauty sleep?!

I flipped the phone open and answered it. On the other side, I heard a rather frantic sounding Koizumi, although he hid it well. Didn't get past me though. You can only fool the ladies, Koizumi!

"Kyon-kun, the closed space has suddenly accelerated its growth. Nagato-san has re-calculated and estimated that it will engulf the earth by 7pm on Friday, not a second more nor less. We were expecting the dead-line to be 12 midnight on Friday but I am assuming that Suzumiya-san is in a more unstable mental state than ever now."

Just fantastic Koizumi. We've all got five hours less to enjoy our lives. I face-palmed and answered him tiresomely.

"Alright. What do you propose we do?"

There was a pause at the other side. Koizumi then took a deep breath and said.

"Regrettably, my organisation and I have no idea. This is a closed-space we cannot shut down. Nagato-san seems to still have a plan of sorts but she refuses to tell me what it is. Apparently it is something she will tell you when the time is right. Also, I believe Asahina-san will be contacting you at some point later today to give you vital information from the future that will prevent catastrophe. I cannot make it any clearer though that how you interpret their information is vital to saving the universe. One wrong move and…"

I cut him off.

"Koizumi, you do realize what you're saying right?" I asked.

"Yes Kyon-kun. I do. Once again we have no choice but to place upon you the burden of persuading Suzumiya-san in a way that only you can. I'm sorry." he said apologetically, almost with a tone of defeat.

Sigh. Haruhi was such a selfish God wasn't she.

I did not manage to sleep for the rest of the night thanks to Koizumi, the most considerate person in the world. My mind was too busy coming up with whatever scenarios that could be used to persuade Haruhi not to end the universe subconsciously. My mind travelled back to long ago when the SOS-Dan was stargazing during the summer holidays. Koizumi's words from back then came back to haunt me.

"Why not hug Suzumiya-san from behind and whisper in her ear, I love you?"

Damn you Koizumi stop putting these things in my head!!!

* * *

Our class chair-person was currently at the front of the class persuading everyone to perform a dance item on Saturday during the graduating dinner for our year. He was not greeted with the enthusiasm he had expected. Everyone was too busy chatting or deciding on future prospects to care. I on the other hand, was actually genuinely interested, although there was one tiny problem. The world might end on Friday. I told myself mentally that if I made it past Friday I would dance like I had never danced before on Saturday. I promise! I've done worse things with the SOS-Dan anyway!

To my great surprise, Taniguchi stood up all of a sudden and openly bellowed at the class to shut up. I think I see him in a new light now. However, he looked genuinely peeved.

"It's our last year now! The least we could do is at least do something together as a class before we never see each other again! It's too sad if we just say goodbye like that!" he shouted to nobody in particular. Taniguchi then sat down and buried his head in his hands. Way to go Taniguchi. I foresee that one day you'll grow up to be a fine actor. Bravo!

Taniguchi's bravado had given the class chair-person new found courage however, and he then went on to channel whatever energy he had left to psyche everyone up. In the end, everyone had no choice but to comply because nobody was nasty enough to hurt the chair-person's feelings. Taniguchi looked a lot happier now. Alright you got what you want. Now sit down and stop acting like a monkey.

Lunch with Taniguchi and Kunikida was a noisy affair that day. Taniguchi was openly gloating about how brave he was to stand up and tell everyone to shut up. Kunikida wasn't helping and goaded him on. How did I ever get these two as my best friends in class? I mentally face-palmed. On another note, Haruhi didn't come to school today. That meant that my best female friend in class was not… Wait. Haruhi? My best female friend? That was… I had no idea why I had that thought. It must have been a moment of madness! The end of the world was taking a bigger toll on me than I thought!

Seriously though, her sudden absence did nothing to make me feel better. For one, her absence meant that there was nobody to stop her from letting her emotions get the better of her. I decided to eat my meal slowly today. Perhaps it had dawned upon me that this might be the last meal I ever eat. However at the same time, I was not as worried as I should have been. After all, the last time this happened the only person whom Haruhi had allowed to be with her when the world was almost re-created… was me. However it would be a rather sorry affair to be the only one stuck with Haruhi in whatever new world she was going to make. I would not have that!

* * *

The club-room was empty. It was raining once again that afternoon. Is it just me or is the rain a bit heavier than usual? I was once again absent-mindedly playing chess with myself. Sigh. I had to talk to Haruhi good and proper sometime soon before it was too late. I was bored out of my mind too. Even a call from Koizumi did not seem too bad. However nothing of the sort happened. It was just me in the now rather empty club-room. More things had gone missing since yesterday. The entire book-shelf had been removed by God knows who. Haruhi's table was gone. I could only imagine how peeved she would be if she found out someone had removed the table of the Brigade Chief. Was the room always this big?

I felt myself dozing off. No! I cannot let myself fall asleep! What if I fall asleep and find myself in the same situation I had two years back? Alone in the school with Haruhi? With that massive Shinjin destroying everything in its reach? That was scary! I could not fall asleep! I could not… Who was I kidding? Soon I was drifting off to goodness knows where and everything turned black.

I was rudely disturbed by a poke to the face. I was woken up with the first poke but refused to open my eyes. There was only one person who would wake me up in this manner! I got poked in the face once more. It had to be… Wait? Haruhi?

"Haruhi?!" I called out loud as I opened my eyes before sitting bolt upright. I felt my face grow hotter as I saw that the culprit who had awoken me was not Haruhi but Asahina-san, or rather, Asahina-san of the future.

"Asahina-san..?" I exclaimed. Surely she had not misinterpreted the way he had called out Haruhi's name right? The way she giggled showed that she had grossly misinterpreted it. Sigh. I just had to make an idiot out of myself. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and messed with my hair a bit.

"How long have I been asleep?" I muttered. The club-room clock was gone and I had no idea what time it was.

"Haha. You've been asleep for about two hours. I've been waiting for you to get up but realised that I was running out of time. Sorry that I had to wake you in such a fashion." Asahina-san said while giggling. Why was Asahina-san of the future such a far cry from her present self? Something must have happened in between those many years to cause it. Hold on a minute! How long have you been looking at me sleeping! This is embarrassing!

Asahina-san then got up from her chair and took a walk around the club-room. I found myself unconsciously looking at her… Evil thoughts be gone! Be gone I say! I forced myself to stare out of the window and into the rain outside, which was now coming down in a torrent. I could not help but feel a bit sorry that I had not used the two hours more constructively thinking of a way to cheer up Haruhi. If the world is going to end tomorrow it's not going to be my fault damn it!

"Haha. You seem to be deep in thought." Asahina-san bemused. I turned around and found myself dangerously close to her face. I nearly fell off my chair but she merely giggled once again and sat down. For some reason her presence never meant good news.

"Well I think you know why I'm here. By the way in case you're wondering about myself from this time period, I have put her into a state of sleep for several hours, just as a precaution to make sure she and I don't meet. I hope you're fine with that?" she said, smiling.

Fine with that? How am I supposed to know? You can do whatever you want to yourself, Asahina-san. This time travelling thing is too confusing for my tiny little brain anyway.

"Well let's get on to business. I'm here to deliver a message from the future to ensure that not only your present time doesn't end but also the future. Clearly everything will depend on how you persuade Suzumiya Haruhi tomorrow." she continued cheerfully. Who does she remind me of?

"If you're clear about that then I have only one thing to say to you. Why do you think you were chosen by Suzumiya Haruhi?" she asked.

What? That was it? The message from the future which would save the universe was something I had pondered upon for three years? That was… quite the anti-climax. Although that too was the most difficult clue I had ever been given to date. The last one was a little bit easier. I remembered when Nagato had told me about "Snow White" long ago. I mentally face-palmed. This moment was getting to be more and more similar to two years back. Was the inevitable going to happen? I can't allow it!

"The only way everything will be saved is for you to discover the answer to that question in… the next 25 hours." she stated matter-of-factly. She then proceeded to get up and walked towards the door.

"Hold on! That's all you're here to tell me? No other clues?" I frantically asked. Yeah right. Since when have I ever had the easy job? You would think that I would be really good at solving these cryptic puzzles after so many years around Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina-san.

Asahina-san opened the door and just as she was about to walk out, she turned back to look at me with a face that seemed to shine with all the light in the world.

"Look inside your heart Kyon-kun. Other than that, the rest is… Classified information."

I knew that was coming. Why was I not surprised. Asahina-san proceeded to wink at me before leaving and shutting the door behind her. I face-palmed.

"Why do you think you were chosen by Suzumiya Haruhi?" was the only thing racing through my mind at that moment. How the heck am I supposed to know? If I knew… I did know. Perhaps now it was only weighing the fate of the universe against something I would never say to Haruhi on a normal day that made things so difficult.

I sincerely hoped Nagato was going to give me better help on this, although I had a queer feeling that it was going to be along the same lines. How many other ways could there be to cheer Haruhi up? Was I avoiding the inevitable? It had been something so clear since God knows when.

The rain refused to let up today. Sigh. I face-palmed once again and got up from my chair to pack the chess board. I noticed the black queen and the white king on the chess board for some reason. I smiled to myself a little. Perhaps I was going mad after all.

Walking down the hill was a rather gloomy affair. I had the umbrella over my head but I was still getting soaked to the skin. What a day. I thought back over the past few days. On Monday the whole brigade was together just like any other day. What would I give for everyone to be back together tomorrow. Haruhi, if you're listening I've got something to say to you. You owe me big time!

* * *

**The next chapter is the final chapter! Thank you for reading thus far!**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**


	5. Chapter 5: Finality Friday

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi nor any concepts related to The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi. All rights, permissions, and characters are reserved and owned by Kyoto Animation and Nagaru Tanigawa.**

**Friday has finally arrived. Will the universe be reset or will Kyon save the day?**

**Prepare yourself for the final chapter of The Finality of Suzumiya Haruhi!**

* * *

**The Finality of Suzumiya Haruhi (Chapter Five)**

I walked up the hill to school, umbrella over my head. I had not slept a wink the previous night but I wasn't sleepy for some odd reason. When the fate of the universe is on your shoulders how do you sleep? It's too much for an ordinary guy. Well whatever.

I was unconsciously humming a song I remembered from the cultural festival two years ago. What was the title of that song again..? I remembered Haruhi and Nagato replacing two members of the band for that performance. Can't remember. What I did remember though was Nagato in that witch costume we had used for our movie and Haruhi in the black bunny costume. Seriously if I didn't know her better I would think she was a really crazy girl. Oh wait she is kinda crazy… Yet, the black bunny costume was strangely attractive. I remembered wishing that she wore a pony… Wait! I should not be thinking about these things right now!!! I slapped myself mentally. Die Kyon!

Moments later, I was putting my shoes into my locker when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and found myself face to face with Koizumi. Now what Koizumi? What bad news do you bring now? That the world is going to end in a minute?

"May I have a minute with you Kyon-kun?" Koizumi said, smiling away. Oh good so we still have a minute to spare. You would not have the faintest idea that he wasn't feeling too good unless you had known him for as many years as I have. I once again found myself following him to the roof-top, although we didn't actually talk there. It was still raining and we ended up talking in the stair-well instead.

"Well it has finally come down to this. I wish not to give you any pressure but to say that the time I have spent with the SOS-Dan has been perhaps the most fulfilling experience in my life. Even if the world were to be recreated I would be ok with it. I have no regrets." Koizumi uttered.

What's this? Are you going to die or something? Well I was not exactly surprised at what he had just done. He did almost the exact same thing two years back when his organisation was in a state of panic.

"It will be fine." I said in my most assuring voice. I did not mean it at all though, for I still did not know what I could do to effectively persuade Haruhi.

Koizumi gave me a million-watt smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can only tell you one thing now. It is of vital importance for I, as well as everyone else but you will cease to exist at exactly 3pm when the school populace is dismissed. This is the last chance I will ever be able to talk you should the world be reset at 7pm tonight."

Hold on a second. You didn't say anything about this!

"What do you mean you'll cease to exist at 3pm?!"

I was at a loss for words. Had he hid this from me till today? Damn you Koizumi! Till the end you're one annoying bastard!

"It seems you've figured it out. Yes I was lying to you in order not to add unnecessary weight upon your shoulders but it seems that I have no choice but to tell you now. The only two people who will continue to exist in this current reality at 3pm will be you and Suzumiya-san. It will be an almost exact replica of the situation you had experienced two years ago. The only difference is that this time nobody will be able to reach out to you once 3pm arrives, not even Nagato-san. Suzumiya-san has deemed you, as always, to be the only person worthy of continuing into her new world. I suggest that in the span of 4 hours from 3pm to 7pm, you come up with a way to convince her not to reset the universe. Otherwise, it's been really fun knowing all of you. Oh by the way, at 3pm the closed-space will cover every region of the planet except for the club-room. Apparently, Suzumiya-san will be there when the time is right." Koizumi finished. His smile was a little sad and for once, I did not feel as annoyed as I should have felt.

So at 3pm Haruhi and I'll be the only two human beings left in the entire world. Crap. I waved goodbye to Koizumi, sincerely hoping it was not the last time. I didn't feel like going back to class but I had to. I had to see if Haruhi had decided to come to school today. Turns out she did not. Just fantastic. I had no choice but to trust that Koizumi was right and that Haruhi would be at the club-room when the time was right. She'd better be!

* * *

The rest of the day passed by uneventfully until lunch time when I was called out of class by Asahina-san. I was surprised to see her but I knew it must have something to do with Haruhi. I left Taniguchi and Kunikida to finish their lunch to converse with her. She looked like she had had a rough night. Just what had her future self done to her to put her to sleep? I could only wonder.

"Kyon-kun… I'm sorry that it took so long for me to tell you this but… Suzumiya-san will be in the club-room at exactly 3:57pm… This afternoon. You must be in the club-room before 3:00pm, however, if not you will not be able to enter it… When the time comes. Everywhere but the club-room… Will be of a different time period once 3:00pm arrives." she stammered. Well, I guess this was the confirmation I needed. So I had to be in the club-room before 3pm. Figures.

"It's been fun in the SOS-Dan Kyon-kun. I sincerely enjoyed my time even though sometimes it's rather…" she began to blush and I knew exactly why. You don't have to say it Asahina-san. I understand. I put my hand on her shoulder. Wait, why is everyone speaking like it's the end? Was it the same last time?

"Don't worry. I'll do my best to stop it. I stopped it once didn't I?" I assured her.

Asahina-san looked a little happier after that and we both returned to our respective classes. I somehow had a feeling that Nagato would approach me soon. It came in a manner I did not expect.

I was in the men's room washing up after lunch when Nagato's image materialized in the mirror. I don't think I had ever been scared so badly since Ryouko Asakura tried to kill me. I recovered quickly upon seeing that it was Nagato though.

"Kyon-kun. I don't have much time. Remember this…"

"Pony-tail. It's been fun. Wish I could go to the library one more time…"

Her image vanished from the mirror. Nagato? Nagato?! I left the men's room feeling thoroughly confused. Maybe the stress was getting to me. Pony-tail? That helped even less than Asahina-san's clue from the future. Was Nagato feeling… sad..? Things were not exactly looking too good for me were they? Well whatever.

* * *

It was half an hour from three when I noticed an abnormality. Was the sky always so dark? It was then that I knew that the closed-space was slowly engulfing everything around the school. Guess it's time for me to leave. I dashed out of class, leaving my bag. I heard my teacher shouting for me to go back. I'm sorry! I'll explain if I make it past today! I ran to the club-room, opened the door, went inside and shut the door. Then I waited. I waited. I waited some more. This was not happening. For some reason I knew it was 3pm. Everything outside the window had turned an eerie shade of black I had learnt to associate with closed-space. I tried the door and it would not budge. Great. Now I'm trapped here waiting for Haruhi to arrive, all alone in the vast world. Had everybody else really ceased to exist?

I thought of everything that I had learnt from Asahina-san of the future and Nagato. Why did Haruhi choose me? Pony-tail? It did not make sense. I felt helpless all of a sudden. What if the time came when Haruhi would enter the room and I had nothing to say to her? Everyone was depending on me! I began to sweat. The air was still. Nothing was moving outside of the window. I sat at a corner of the now entirely empty club-room and pondered. Wait… Am I falling asleep? No! Not at this time! Not sleeping the previous night had not been a good idea.

* * *

Someone was poking my face. Why did everyone poke my face to wake me up. Was it so difficult to… However all my thoughts suddenly came together coherently and I burst out, "Haruhi!"

There was a yell and a crash. I opened my eyes to see Haruhi on the floor of the club-room wincing in pain while rubbing her bottom. She was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and a pair of dark blue shorts. Nice legs. It was then that I realised I had not thought up of anything to say to her.

"What the heck was that for, Kyon!" she exclaimed. Clearly her bottom hurt quite a bit. I attempted to come up with a suitable answer but nothing surfaced. Was I going to do something spontaneous like the last time? Her legs were so distracting!

Haruhi glared at me, got up and walked to the window. She glanced outside and gave a long sigh.

"It's so boring. There's nothing to look at outside. I didn't meet anybody as I was walking here either. It's as if the school building had been abandoned. Then I see you sleeping in the corner..."

Clearly she was oblivious to the closed-space that surrounded us. Neither did she know that she had wished away the entire world's population. Surprise, surprise. I face-palmed. Think Kyon, think!

"Haruhi, where were you the past two days?" I questioned. Clearly this was the best I could think up on the spot.

Haruhi looked at me with rather swollen eyes that clearly showed her mental state over the past few days. She still looked so vulnerable. Wait… Not these kind of thoughts again! Evil thoughts be gone!

"What did you think I was doing? Idiot." She pouted and once again turned to face the window.

"Sulking I guess? You do know you're taking this far too seriously don't you?" I replied, trying to appear amused.

"You wouldn't understand." she replied nonchalantly.

"Why wouldn't I understand? I've been in the SOS-Dan for three years and was the first member you ever recruited. Heck, I gave you the idea for the club! Now in the final moments of high school once again I'm the only person who's with you. I feel sentimental about the SOS-Dan too but I'm not crying my eyes out and kicking up a fuss am I?" I reasoned.

"You wouldn't understand" she persisted. I was getting rather desperate now.

"Haruhi! Why can't you just look forward to going to college or something? Like I said, you can carry on the legacy of the SOS-Dan wherever you go!" It was here that she lost her temper.

"You don't understand! Kyon! It won't be the same! Everybody that made the club what it is will be going somewhere else! Koizumi-kun, Yuki-san, Mikuru-chan will all be going on to lead their own lives. You'll be going off somewhere else too! The SOS-Dan isn't the SOS-Dan without any of you! I'm not depressed over the club! I'm depressed over the fact that I won't be able to see any of you every day as I have for three whole years! It's just a phase in life isn't it? None of you will remember it once you've got jobs or are up to your necks in work! So stop acting like you know me! You don't know anything about my feelings! You don't –"

*Slap*

There was silence. I didn't think it could become any quieter than it already was in closed-space but it did. I could not believe I had just slapped Haruhi. What was I thinking?! Now the universe is surely doomed. Good job Kyon. Yet, I had to. Everything was clear now. How she felt this entire time was clear to me now. I knew what I had to do. I was not going to let everything end just because Haruhi believed I did not understand her feelings.

"You're the one who doesn't understand! Have you never asked yourself why I would continue to stay in the brigade even though you treat me like your slave and work me to death all the time?" I started.

Her tears were falling thick and fast onto the floor. Her eyes were shielded by her fringe. I continued.

"I love the SOS-Dan. I've made tonnes of new friends. After three years I guess I have to finally admit, as much as it's not like me at all, that it was fun. I had a crazy time with everyone. Most of all, guess where it all started? It was you wasn't it?" I paused to let it sink in. Haruhi just stood there, shivering.

"I feel the same as you do now. I don't know what the future holds. However, I'm sure that if you wish for it with all your might, I'm sure that Koizumi, Nagato and Asahina-san will always be by your side supporting you wherever you go." This was true, I thought to myself. After all, anything Haruhi wanted would happen. I took a deep breath and said what I had, probably, put off saying to Haruhi for as long as I could remember. I can't believe I'm going to say this but it was going to be said some day anyway.

"I promise you that I for one… Will follow you wherever you go. No matter what." Haruhi's crying stopped abruptly. Where was I getting this confidence from damn it?

"That's because… Haruhi…" I said resolutely. It must be said! Stop procrastinating Kyon! She was listening.

Haruhi lifted her head and looked at me, her eyes shining with tears. I could not resist.

"I love you." Ah damn it. That was so corny!

Remember how I said that it was so quiet that it couldn't get any quieter just now? Clearly I was wrong. Haruhi appeared to have stopped breathing. I, on the other hand, was mentally face-palming. Oh Lord save me now.

What happened in the next five seconds happened so fast that I did not really register it all.

One second: The darkness outside of the window vanished. The sun was out and the weather looked better than it had ever looked in weeks. Talk about a quick change in attitude…

Two seconds: Haruhi had rushed towards me, her face still covered in tears but with the biggest smile you'll ever see in your entire life plastered over it.

Three seconds: Haruhi tackled me and I felt the air leave me as I hit the ground. I blacked-out temporarily. How was she so strong?

Four seconds: Haruhi was sitting on my stomach. She's a surprisingly heavy girl. She leaned over. Wait this isn't going where I think it is right?

Five seconds: Her lips touched mine. Yep I was right.

I know it's rude to kiss with eyes open. I've read about it online. Yet, how do you not keep your eyes open in shock when Suzumiya Haruhi kisses you. However, I felt my eyes closing gradually. Hey. This feeling was kinda… Familiar.

I did not know how long we remained locked at the lips. All I knew was that somebody rudely interrupted the moment. The club-room door had burst open. Haruhi broke away from me almost as if she had received an electric shock. Curse you whoever interrupted… I stopped mid-thought when I saw who was at the door. It was Nagato.

"Pardon me." she said as she closed the door in a flash. Silence.

"Yuki! It's not what you think it is!" Haruhi called out after Nagato and proceeded to dash out of the room. I on the other hand… Let's just say it's been a long day. I face-palmed.

* * *

It was Saturday. It felt so surreal that the fate of the universe hung in the balance just under twenty four hours ago. It felt even more surreal that I was now walking down a street with cherry blossoms in full bloom with Haruhi. It was after the graduation dinner too.

Saturday had gone by really fast. Koizumi thanked me sincerely as he always did in the morning, though his smile still annoyed the crap out of me. Nagato for some strange reason had chosen to call me just to say "good job." Wait she wasn't still thinking about yesterday was she?! Finally, Asahina-san was in tears in the afternoon as she hugged me, while stuttering that she was so afraid she would not see any of us ever again. I pushed her away hastily (but politely) just in case Haruhi chanced upon us. After all, Haruhi was now… Not just my Brigade Chief any longer.

The graduation dinner was not half bad. Plus I wasn't surprised that everyone else had been oblivious to how close the universe was to being reset yesterday. The Student Council had arranged a special performance for us. My class did that dance item and as promised, I joined in, though not as enthusiastically as I said I would. I'm never doing that ever again. The highlight of the dinner had to be Haruhi though. Donning her black bunny costume, with Yuki on the guitar in her witch outfit, she sang a rousing rendition of "God Knows" to the entire school. So that's what the song was called…

Well, back to the present. Haruhi and I were walking down a street with cherry blossoms in full bloom. Spring had finally came. Another series of events had come to a close. I couldn't help but look at Haruhi slurping her ice-cream that she insisted I buy for her after the slap I gave her yesterday. Hey I'm not proud of that ok?! Plus it was not as terrible a punishment as I had expected. Hurray for me.

"What are you staring at?!" Haruhi snapped playfully. For some reason, I was ambivalent to the fact that she was still wearing her black bunny costume. It was pretty late. Nobody would see me walking with her. Even then, so what? I had just saved the universe. Nothing could get me down.

"Well… I was just thinking that you should keep your hair up in a pony-tail." I replied.

Haruhi paused for a moment, finished her ice-cream, and proceeded to tie her hair into a pony-tail.

"Like this?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Perv."

Hey she's absolutely right. I face-palmed. What does the future hold? Well I'm not really bothered for now. I clasped Haruhi's hand. What matters is the present… Right..?

* * *

**I'll bet most of you saw this conclusion coming. Well the story has finally come to a close and everyone from the SOS-Dan can look forward to a better tomorrow. Wonder what adventure they're going to have next? Until next time folks!**

**Please review this FanFic! Arigato!**


End file.
